Show 'Em What You're Made Of
by Sweet Like Betty Crocker
Summary: When a mysterious rumor is spread around at the Palm Woods, does it mean the end of Big Time Rush? No slash.


**Ok, so I've decided I've spent enough time reading fan fics that I wanted to start my own. I'm not even sure if I want to continue this story since I don't think it's all that great but who knows. Just FYI this story contains some serious Logie angst. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Prologue~

The tension in the group had been building for almost a month, Logan could feel it and he knew it was only a matter of time till it became too much and they all ended up in a huge fight. And it was all because of some rumor they were made aware of a few weeks back. According to some girl that they'd never met before there was talk at Rocque Records that a member of BTR wasn't performing at the level he should be and soon BTR would become a trio instead of a quartet.

When they'd first heard the rumor they'd thought nothing of it and pushed it to the back of their minds. Then Gustavo started calling for more and more rehearsals, that's when that nasty seed of doubt the rumor had planted started to grow till it started to overtake their minds. Soon they'd stopped goofing off and hanging out with each other as much as they had in the past. They became more serious about their music than they ever had and as a result they'd started to drift away from the others.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Ch. 1~

Logan woke up knowing that the day was going to be a bad one. For one he'd almost overslept and two he'd only woken up when he rolled out of bed and onto the not so soft floor, an unfortunate side effect of the nightmare he had. He slowly got up from the floor, stretched then made his way to the kitchen in hopes of finding something for a quick breakfast. As he made his way to the kitchen he was made aware that Kendall, James, and Carlos didn't know he was awake and in earshot of their conversation.

"Look, he's one of my best friends but I'm almost a hundred percent sure that Logan's the one that's gonna get kicked out of the band," spoke James.

"What makes you say that?" questioned Carlos.

"He's talented and all but have you noticed that Gustavo doesn't write nearly as many solos for him as he does for the rest of us. And I know he tries really hard but he isn't really that great of a dancer, and…" it made Logan's stomach churn to know that James could so easily finds so many faults with him and he was thankful when Carlos interrupted James' list.

"Okay, you made your point James you can stop now. Kendall what do you think?"

Whatever Kendall thought regarding the subject Logan would never hear, because Logan chose that moment to enter the room and make them forcibly aware of his presence. Sadly though even if Logan hadn't overheard their conversation he still would have been able to tell they were talking about him due to the awkward silence and they way his friends refused to make eye contact with him. Deciding to ignore the awkward moment Logan broke the tension.

"You guys need to hurry up. We have to be at the studio in forty-five minutes and James hasn't even started getting ready yet," he said as he turned to make his was back to his bedroom.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" asked Kendall.

"No, I'm not hungry," said Logan truthfully.

"You need to eat, we've got a long day ahead and you'll need your strength."

"I said I wasn't hungry!" snapped Logan as he left the room.

"What's his problem?" asked James, completely unaware that he was the cause of his friend's current demeanor.

"Guys," said Carlos as he visibly paled, "You don't think he overheard us do you?"

"Heard what?" Kendall asked.

"What we said about him," explained Carlos.

"He would have said something if he'd heard. He probably just didn't sleep well last night because he's stressed out," concluded Kendall.

"Well, lack of sleep or not he still shouldn't have snapped at you the way he did," said James as he got up to get ready for the day.

"Kendall?"

"What is it Carlos?"

"Do you really think he didn't over hear us?"

"Like I said, if he had he would have said something."

"Good, cause I already feel bad for thinking that and I if he knew I thought that I'd feel like a billion times worse." With that being said the two remaining boys got up to get ready for the long day they had ahead of them.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

The ride to the studio was the one of the longest the boys had ever experienced. Logan refused to speak to any of the guys in fear that he would snap at them. Kendall was avoiding talking to his friends for fear of making the situation more awkward. Carlos wasn't talking because he was convinced that if he stared at Logan long enough he would be able to figure out what was bothering him. James was the only one who attempted to talk and engage his fellow passengers in conversation. However, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get anyone to talk. When they finally arrived at Rocque records the boys were overcome with a sense of relief but that was soon replaced with a sense of overwhelming dread when they remembered the twelve hours ahead filled with countless chords and continuous choreography.

"Alright, dogs today we're gonna start with three hours of vocals then you're gonna have nine hours of dance."

"Um, Gustavo… was there a particular song you wanted us to work on today?" asked Carlos.

"You dogs are gonna work an ALL the songs on your album! Now move your butts to the recording booth so we can get started."

~at the booth~

"Alright we're gonna start with This Is Our Someday because it's been sucking a lot worse than it usually does." With that the music started and so did their rehearsal of their song. The boys were shocked when Gustavo not only let them get through that song without interruption but the rest of their songs as well, twice. "Alright dogs, I've decided that a much more time efficient way to critique you is to let you get through everything then tell you everything you did wrong. Kendall, you were consistently flat today and during Boyfriend were you actually singing words, because I have no idea what you sang today. Carlos, I need you to STOP SINGING THROUGH YOUR NOSE! James, during Big Night you need to actually blend with the rest of the group. Also, I don't know why but today you are really reminding me of Matthew McConaughey so you need to stop. And Logan, during Till I Forget About You when you sing 'thing' and 'think' I can't tell the difference so FIX IT. Also, nice job on Nothing Even Matters."

"Umm…thanks," came the timid reply from Logan.

"Since we're done with vocals, you are going to get a thirty minute lunch break and when you get back meet me in the dance studio."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan was in shock. He thought he had done absolutely terrible today and was going to get yelled at not complimented. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice that his friends were talking to him.

"Hey, Logan we're gonna head across the street for a burger come on."

"I'm not hungry Carlos."

"Dude you were 'not hungry' this morning so you skipped breakfast. You need to eat," explained Kendall.

"Fine, if it will make you happy I'll grab something from the kitchen here at the studio."

"Why not come get a burger with us?" asked James.

"Because I want to finish my homework and I don't want to have to drag my stuff across the street and then right back again a few minutes later."

"Okay, just make sure to eat something decent," spoke Kendall.

"Yeah sure," it wasn't the response Kendall was hoping for but it would have to work for now.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**So, what'd you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I continue? Or should I delete it? Just leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
